Lost & Found
by badwrong-princess
Summary: Summer vacations have always been times of adventure. And these kids are sure in for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

Welp. First fic on this account. Had an old account but I killed it basically since I wanted to start fresh. Anyways, here's some Finnlo. Rating may change depending on what happens in this. I write without an outline.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Kylo Ren sat by the window as the bus drove along towards the center of the island. This bus ride was much like the previous bus and boat ride he had to take _just_ to get over here, he sat with his hoodie pulled over his head and headphones stuffed into his ears. His phone ended up dying a long time ago but having the headphones in deterred anyone strange smelling old person from trying to start a conversation with him. He was being made to spend the _whole_ summer with his uncle Luke; his parents thought it would be good for him. Apparently they were closer when Kylo Ren was younger but he didn't remember any of that so, as far as he was concerned, he was being shipped off to live with a stranger away from all of his friends and the people he actually liked. He was sure that this was going to be the worst summer of his entire life.

He sank down a bit in his seat when the bus finally stopped. His 'vacation' finally started.

Kylo Ren sighed and stood up, grabbing his backpack and slung it over his left shoulder. He shuffled off of the bus, both of his hands stuffed deeply into his pockets. Once off of the bus he squinted his eyes at the glare of the sun as he searched the crowd for his uncle. He caught sight of a slightly round, bright eyes man with a scraggly beard made his way towards him. He assumed that this was his Uncle.

"Ben," Luke exclaimed, a wide smile on his lips. He hadn't seen his nephew in years, it being difficult to get over and visit after he had moved. He raised a hand to rest on top of his nephew's head. "You're almost as tall as me!"

"Yeah..." Kylo Ren said slowly and shifted on his feet as he pulled out one of his headphones. It was hot outside and his hoodie was making it worse. "And I go by Kylo Ren now."

A look of surprise and a bit of amusement crossed Luke's face. He raised his hands up in a bit of a shrug. "Oh, excuse me. Kyle Ren, got it."

"Ky _lo_."

Luke nodded. "Yes, yes, Kylo. I'll remember." He walked over towards the edge of the bus where people were grabbing their luggage from underneath the bus.

They grabbed Kylo's bags and walked back to Luke's car. It was an old thing, still had a tape deck, and sat low to the ground. The inside was a bit dingy, with a few papers scattered on the ground. Kylo wrinkled his nose a bit as he slid into the passenger's seat. The drive was slow; people from the mainland were arriving in droves so the traffic was starting to build up. He got the usual questions from his uncle; how was he doing in school, what had been going on in his life, any extracurriculars, and so on. Kylo Ren answered, usually one or two sentences, finding the small talk awkward forced. He was glad when they pulled up to his uncle's house.

The house wasn't anything fancy. A two story apartment built out of gray shingles, and white frames around all of the windows. There were two doors, both a bright red with like, ten feet between the two of them. Kylo thought it looked nice enough. He followed after Luke into the apartment, and was shown around the medium size apartment and to his room.

"So," Luke smiled and clapped his hands together. "Want to go grab something to eat? I've got food in the kitchen but I could show you my favorite place to eat."

"Uh," Kylo shifted again. "I'm actually kinda tired. Plus I ate already...so, I'm gonna relax."

Luke's mouth formed into an small 'o', his hands moving to slip into his back pockets. "Okay," he said and rocked onto his toes for a moment before rocking back again. "Um, well, I'm gonna be at work for a lot of tomorrow so you'll be on your own for a bit. You can explore around a bit, just make sure you're back here by six o'clock, alright?"

"Yeah."

He rocked up on his toes, his lips pressed into a tight line that pulled back at the corners, and then turned on his feet and headed to the only other bedroom in the house.

It was a medium size room, with a bed already made up and a dresser. He decided to unpack his stuff later and just flopped down on the bed, scrolling through some text from his friends back home. He sighed; it was going to be a long summer.


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter. I should probably say that I haven't really written plot for this story so to say. This is very freeform in that sense. Just wanted to let y'all know.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Uncle Luke was gone by the time he had woken up. It wasn't too surprising really; it was twelve thirty in the afternoon already. He had left him a simple note, telling him what time he would be home, a number to reach him at if anything went wrong, and that there was a bike he could use if he wanted to explore around some.

Kylo milled around the house for a bit, checking things out; his uncle didn't have too many interesting things, just standard furniture and a few family pictures from various times. He paused on a picture of what he assumed to be his grandparents and his mom and uncle when they were babies. He's never met either of his grandparents, both having died way before he was born, but he heard stories when his parents thought he wasn't around. The man had been important, respected, and perhaps feared giving the tone of voice his parents used sometimes. There was a part of him that wanted that; to be important to people, to matter. He kind of admired a man who still had people talking about him long after he had died.

He sat the picture back down and sighed; he needed to get out of the house. Kylo pulled on his clothes and went out back to find that bike. It was propped up against the back stairs. He hopped on it and rode around.

Kylo could admit that this place looked really nice. With the clear skies and bright suns it looked like something off of a postcard. This place was going to be packed in a few days.

He rode around aimlessly, past some perfectly manicured football field for some high school, houses, small shops with a few people walking in and out. Nothing looked the least bit interesting. Kylo took a left down some road, and before he could really worry about how he was going to get back to his Uncle's house, he had road past a trail that lead off into some woods.

He stopped, resting his left leg on the ground and thought. His history told him that there was usually something mildly interesting in the woods, and according to movies, in small towns like this there were usually some kind of weird shit in the woods. Dark secrets no one else was supposed to know.

With that settled he pushed off and started down the trail. It was a bumpy ride over roots and the uneven forest floor, the thick canopy of trees blocked out most of the sun, casting long shadows along the ground and trees. It made him smile; the quiet of his surroundings brought a sense calm over him. He hadn't been paying attention, his eyes turned towards the tops of trees, so he had missed the small figure running through the trees off to his left until he had crashed into it, flying from the bike and rolling on the ground.

"What the hell," Kylo yelled. His back hurt, knees and calves scrapped up. He sighed, at least he wasn't bleeding. He rolled onto his side, groaning a bit and sat up. That was when he had heard it.

Crying.

He turned his head toward the noise and saw a little kid— a boy, about six or seven, laying on the ground with his hands covering his face. From where he sat Kylo could see that the kid had some cuts and scrapes on him, smaller ones on his arms and a pretty bad looking one on his knee that was bleeding. He had other ashy looking scrapes on his dark brown skin but they didn't look as bad.

"Shit," Kylo cursed under his breath and limped over to the kid. He looked around, checking to see if this kid had an older brother or something running around the woods. Last thing he needed was an ass kicking cause this brat ran out in front of him. "Hey," he said, "he you alright?"

The kid sniffed and wiped at his eyes before turning them on Kylo. He shook his head.

Kylo groaned and rolled his eyes. He narrowed his eyes at the kid, giving him a quick once over again. Now that he was closer he could see that the scrape on his right knee looked pretty bad and was covered in dirt. He held his hand out for the kid and the kid took it. Kylo pulled him up and dusted his clothes off a bit. "You're fine." He flicked a twig from the kid's hair. "You got a brother or sister or something? Someone to take you home?"

The kid wiped at his nose. "I…I have three other brothers. W-We was, uh, playing in the woods. Hide-n-seek. But I—" he looked around, "—I lost 'em."

Kylo shrugged and walked back towards his bike. "Well…you should go back the way you came. See if you can find them." He started walking away, one hand resting on the small of his back, rubbing it slightly.

"B-But I'm lost…"

He waved a hand at the kid but didn't turn back to look at him. "Just go back the way you came, like I said. I'm sure you'll find them if you just…look."

"B-but—"

Kylo whipped his head back around, ready to tell this kid off; he didn't have time to babysit some lost little kid. But stopped. The kid was still standing there, favoring his left leg more and gripping the bottom of his shirt. Tears were forming in his eyes and he was chewing on his bottom lip. Kylo sighed and combed his fingers through his hair.

"Don't cry," he said as he moved back towards the kid. He held out his hand. "You can, uh…you can come with me and we can call somebody. 'Kay?"

The kid looked up at him, blinking a few times before wiping the tears from his eyes. "I…" he sounded surprised and grabbed Kylo's hand tightly. "Thank you. I…I've been out here for a long time…all by myself."

"Right…" Kylo mumbled and started leading the kid out of the woods. "So what's your name kid?"

"Finn. What's your name?"

"Kylo Ren."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Sure…"


End file.
